Seddie Moments
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: This are Seddie moments that not all are observable check 'em out for yourself. *Sorry bad summary* SEDDIE


Hey everyone it's webbess! Now I know you know all this but still I don't want to get burned so NO flames please! I'm watching all iCarly episodes and finding all the Seddie moments here are some that might not be as noticeable as some others I only have season 1 so far so I'll update in a few days time. Here are my "moments"

I don't own anything if I did Sam and Freddie would be married with 3 kids by now.

iPilot: Sam tells Freddie Carly will never love him, she's probably hoping Freddie will give up and move on to someone like herself.

iWant More Viewers: In the beginning Sam said to Freddie if he liked Carly's spaghetti so much he should put it down his pants, Sam was thinking of what's down Freddie's pants.

iHatch Chicks: Sam says she loves hobos please take note in iLook Alike she said Freddie looked like a hobo. And when Freddie points the camera at himself Sam says "Turn the camera back on the starts would ya?" meaning either: let's get this show on the road, or don't pay attention to Carly just me, Sam's swimsuit had stars on it.

iDream of Dance: When everyone was booing the Scottish dance Ms. Briggs asked who started the fight Sam said it was Gibby when she could have easily blamed Freddie.

iLike Jake: Sam possibly wanted Carly to like Jake so she could have Freddie.

iWant to Stay with Spencer: Sam seemed upset when Freddie was overjoyed that Carly was staying.

iNevel: When Carly called Sam at the Papperman's she asked where Sam was, Sam replies with 'At your house watching TV" Sam could've stayed at her own house to watch TV but maybe she chose Carly's house because she's closer to Freddie.

iScream on Halloween: Sam calls Freddie Witchypoo normally when you add 'ypoo' to a name it sounds like a couple name.

iSpy a Mean Teacher: In the iCarly studio Freddie has a mystery box Sam says "Just show me what's in the box before I get bored and leave" so Freddie shows them ASAP.

iWant to Date Freddie: SAM advised Freddie in an angry voice and looked sad that he should break up with Valerie. Sam looked upset when Freddie said she lied.

iWant a World Record: As everyone evacuates the studio because of the gas leak Freddie films Sam when they carry his stuff down the back stairs.

iPromise not to Tell: It is possible Sam and Freddie have a class alone while Carly is in Mr. Devlin's class. Just the fact Freddie loaned Sam $40 but she didn't pay him back she changed his grade.

iAm your Biggest Fan: Sam sits in between Carly and Freddie on the seat of sitting to prevent any Creddie moments most likely.

iHeart Art: In the studio Freddie is trying to get Sam to insult him his thought was "I wonder what kind of girl would want to marry me" either Sam was uncomfortable by the question, she was sad it might not be HER that's 'Mrs. Benson' or she was shocked he would mention that and she had nothing good to say at the moment.

iHate Sam's Boyfriend: Carly and Freddie are making fun of Jonah until Freddie notes Sam is right behind them, he then shushes Carly in order for Sam's feelings not to be hurt. Freddie SAID the thought of Sam and Jonah was disgusting.

iDon't Want to Fight: Freddie stated that when a girl constantly rips on a guy it means she likes him Sam said she wasn't ripping on a guy she was ripping on Freddie (which implies she likes him). Freddie rips on Sam a lot in season 1. When Spencer tries to give Freddie advise he says "Girls don't like I when you break up with them then ask out their sister" this may refer to Freddie asking out Melanie in iTwins and that made Sam mad.

iPromote Techfoots: When Sam started to choke on a turkey sandwich Freddie pat her back harder he most likely wanted her to stop choking faster.

iGot Detention: Half of what Sam says no one remembers, but Freddie luckily remembered that Sam said Mr. Howard leaves to watch the geometry channel during detention so all he has to do is film the show. (Key point he remembered something at first unimportant that Sam said.)

iStakeout: Sam was very worried Freddie was late to start iCarly. Freddie didn't want a tattoo at first and he begged Sam he'd do anything else. (Too bad iOMG hadn't taken place otherwise Sam would've had Freddie go out with her)

iCarly Saves TV: At the end when Harper sings a love song for iCarly Freddie briefly looks at Sam and smiles.

iMight Switch Schools: To get Freddie to come over Sam pretended to be Carly and say 'I love you' Sam could've said 'Freddie come over to my house. Please for me?'

iFence: Sam gave up throwing stuff at Ms. Briggs' car to read, later in the show she gave up food for Freddie. (What's next?)

iWin a Date: When Freddie tries to reassure Gibby he doesn't like Shannon he says he's in love with someone else either: Sam felt bad he looked at Carly, or he didn't look at Carly he looked at Sam.

iHave a Lovesick Teacher: When Ms. Ackerman is over for her date with Spencer Freddie can't take his eyes off her, he thinks she's really pretty. Note Sam and Ms. Ackerman are both BLONDE, THIN, and wear RED once in a while!

Thanks for reading! I love reviews not bad ones though I worked hard on this!

webbess


End file.
